


Hide Your Voice

by FireStorm1991



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drama, F/M, Revenge, Romance, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireStorm1991/pseuds/FireStorm1991
Summary: When Bulma is asked to fill in for a friend singing at a bar, Vegeta and, to his dismay, Yamucha accompany her there? However, they aren't the only two men entranced by her voice. Modern day Phantom of the Opera like plot.Cover Art by MidnightShadows24 (DeviantArt)Original FFN Run: November 17, 2011 - March 16, 2013
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Original Male Character(s), Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters
> 
> This is kind of like Phantom of the Opera with a twist because I just always have to add some kind of strange twist to everything XD

__

_“Please, Bulma. I really need someone to fill in for me tonight. My boss and I already don’t get along and he said if I can’t find a replacement he’ll fire me.”_

Bulma sighed as one of her neighbors went on and on about possibly losing her job. Things had been kind of peaceful for the Z Warriors lately and she really didn’t have anything better to do.

“Alright, I’ll do it. What’s the name of the bar?” Bulma asked.

 _“Shadow Souls,”_ the girl replied. _“It’s on Thirteenth Street. Thanks, Bulma. I owe you.”_

Bulma hung up the phone when Vegeta walked in. “Woman, the GR is malfunctioning again.” She sighed before breaking into a laugh, irritating Vegeta greatly. “Why the hell are you laughing? You do realize that Trunks has been training with me in that machine, right?”

Bulma stopped laughing before glaring at him. “When did I say you could train him in there?”

Vegeta smirked. He could sense another argument about to start. “I don’t take orders from anyone, woman, especially when it comes to training my son.”

“Um, hello, I’m his mother,” Bulma stated. “Anyway, I don’t have time for this or your ‘machine’ tonight. I’m going out.”

Vegeta glared at her. “With who?”

Bulma smiled. Even though she and Vegeta weren’t officially together, he always seemed to get jealous when she said she was “going out,” especially if it was with any of the other Z Warriors, namely Yamcha.

“Calm down,” Bulma teased. “I’m not going out ‘with’ anyone. I’m filling in for my friend’s shift at a bar. She’s a singer there and she couldn’t make it tonight. I’m just doing her a favor.”

Vegeta would have retorted with an insult, but he was bothered by the fact that she was going to sing at a bar surrounded by drunken men. “I’m going with you,” he growled.

“Vegeta,” Bulma sighed. “I’ll be fine. You don’t have to come with me. I doubt you’d like that scene.”

“What scene?” Bulma and Vegeta turned to see Yamcha standing in the doorway.

“What the hell are you doing here, weakling,” Vegeta snapped. “Here for another beating?”

“Pfft, whatever Vegeta,” Yamcha scoffed. “I’m just here to return a cookbook to Mrs. Briefs, not that it’s any of your business.” He turned to Bulma. “So what are you talking about?”

"My friend asked me to fill in for her as a singer at the bar, Shadow Souls, for tonight. I was just telling Vegeta and he doesn't want me going alone. But it's not like I need protecting, right?"

"Actually, B, I agree with him," Yamcha admitted. "You shouldn't really be going to that place alone. There's always some shady character hanging around there."

"See, even the weakling has some sense in this matter," Vegeta said smirking.

"That's it, Vegeta, you wanna go?" Yamcha shouted.

Vegeta's smirk never faltered. "That depends. I'm not sure I want to get blood on my new boots. The woman worked so very hard in recreating the material."

"Alright, boys, stop acting like a bunch of testosterone controlled meatheads. If you're both SO insistent on me not going alone then why don't you BOTH come with me tonight, that is if you can go for five, scratch that, two seconds without biting each other's heads off."

Yamcha crossed his arms and pouted. "Fine."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and went to get changed. "Whatever," he said before leaving the room.

Bulma put her hand to her forehead and shook her head at how immature her ex and possibly current boyfriend were acting.

"Hey, mommy," Trunks said coming into the living room. "I got to train with daddy today before the GR started smoking." He looked over to Yamcha. "Mama, what's the 'weakling' doing here," he asked innocently repeated his dad's nickname for the guy.

Yamcha glared over at the boy and then at Bulma who sighed. "Trunks, that's not his name. His name is Yamcha."

"Oh, but daddy told me that's his name."

Bulma fought hard not to laugh when she heard Vegeta laughing from upstairs. He was such a bad influence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters or the song That’s the Way It Is by Celine Dion

“Now, both of you find a table and behave,” Bulma ordered.

“I am NOT sitting with the weakling.”

“I’m with him. No way am I sitting with a washed up Saiyan.”

“What did you say?” Vegeta shouted. “How dare you insult my race?”

“You insulted mine!”

“Oh for the love of…will both of you GROW UP?” They looked at the screeching woman stunned into silence. “Just sit down at THIS table, order some food and drinks with THIS card, and BE-FUCKING-HAVE! Got it?”

Vegeta looked away and grunted while Yamcha gulped in fear and nodded.

Bulma rolled her eyes and then went into the back to get into a formal dress that was provided for her. It was a dark blue cocktail dress with a sparkled tint and very revealing.

 _Oh, Vegeta’s not going to like this,_ Bulma thought smiling to herself. She picked up the paper that was left on the counter of the song she was to sing. She knew the song. _This is going to be great._

“Will you quit staring at me?” Vegeta snapped.

Yamcha rolled his eyes. “I don’t know what she sees in you. You treat her like crap and expect her to respect you. Yeah, you may have a kid together, but Bulma deserves more than you ever give her. You’re delusional.”

Vegeta glared at him. “You don’t know what the hell you’re talking about.” Then he smirked. “But I wouldn’t expect you to understand a relationship where you’d have any dominance.”

Yamcha blushed at his insinuation. “I, you, just whatever, Vegeta.”

Vegeta chuckled at Yamcha’s flustered face, but grew silent when the lights went down. Just because he could see in the dark didn’t mean he wasn’t wary in it. The drunken men staring over at the stage, at Bulma, didn’t make it any better.

“Damn, B looks good,” Yamcha purred slightly. Vegeta growled at him. “What? I’m her friend. I can give a compliment.”

“Watch yourself,” Vegeta warned.

After a few catcalls, the whole room grew quiet and Bulma started singing.

_I can read you mind and I know your story  
I see what you’re going through, yeah.  
It’s an uphill climb and I’m feeling sorry  
But I know it will come to you, yeah_

Vegeta couldn’t help but feel like she was speaking to him through this song. Bulma had always told him that she understood his pain, but he had just shrugged her off. Even when she bore him a son, he ignored her and tried to distance himself from her, but she still never left him. He was, unfortunately, starting to agree with Yamcha. What did she see in him? Did he still have to prove himself?

_So don’t surrender ‘cause you can win  
In this thing called love._

Yamcha never remembered Bulma ever singing this well or looking this beautiful. How much had changed over the years of training, fighting, dying, and protecting the planet? Certainly he had seen her in this light in the past. She was just so passionate. For a moment he thought…was she looking at him? Was Bulma telling him to fight for her and win?

_When you want it the most there’s no easy way out  
When you’re ready to go and your heart’s left in doubt  
Don’t give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that’s the way it is_

Unbeknownst to Bulma, Vegeta, and Yamcha, there was someone else enchanted by her voice.

 _Well, my dear, it seems you have captured my heart and attention,_ the stranger thought. _I’d like to get to know you better. Let the games begin, my angel._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters or the Ke$ha song, We Are Who We Are or Giving Him Something He Can Feel by En Vogue
> 
> By the way, this is kinda like a musical so everyone is going to burst out into song in the most inappropriate of time. You're welcome ^_^

"That was kind of fun," Bulma said on the flight home. Vegeta just grunted. "Hmph. Well, you can just say I sang okay, at least, right?"

Vegeta kept a straight face. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing she entranced him. Now he was so enamored by her that he wanted to take her home and make her scream his name all night long. It was a fight between his pride and his desire. He didn't think he could insult her right now to her face, though, so he just ignored her ranting.

* * *

On the other side of town, Yamcha went to another bar in a strip club. He had asked Bulma to go home with him, but she rejected his invitation and left with Vegeta. If she wanted him to fight, shouldn't she meet him halfway?

He was brought out of his thoughts by the exotic dancers in front of him.

_Hot and dangerous  
If you're one of us, then roll with us  
'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love  
When we've got our hot pants on and up_

_And yes of course we does_   
_We runnin' this town just like a club_   
_And no, you don't want to mess with us_   
_Got Jesus on my necklace._

_Got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexyfied  
So let's go oh, oh, let's go._

Yamcha didn't even know why he was here. He used to frequent the place a long time ago during one of his and Bulma's many breaks. Even he thought coming there was sad, but it never stopped him.

_Tonight we're going hard  
Just like the world is ours  
We're tearing it apart  
You know we're superstars, we are who we are_

Yamcha, now full of liquor, allowed himself to continue watching the girls, tipping a few. They were, after all, trying to make a living and he was there, so why not? Might as well help out. That was his defense and he was sticking to it.

_We're dancing like we're dumb  
Our bodies going numb  
We'll be forever young  
You know we're superstars, we are who we are._

After finishing off his seventh drink, Yamcha decided to leave. It didn't feel right being there, not when he wanted to win back Bulma. He already promised himself that he would never cheat on her again like he had before. He would treat her with the love and respect that she would never get from Vegeta. Sure, Yamcha wasn't strong, but this was something he could and would beat that Saiyan in.

* * *

_Bulma walked into his room right after he had come in from training._

" _Woman, what the hell do you think your-"_

" _Sh," she interrupted him. "Just sit down."_

_She gently shoved him into a chair. He took the moment to look her over. She was wearing her hair up, which he loved, and was in a long, red sleeveless dress. It contrasted with her hair, but was in no sense an obnoxious contrast._

" _Bulma, just tell me what you're up to," he said calmly, usually meaning danger. He used her name hoping she would comply._

**Many say that I'm too young  
To let you know just where I'm coming from  
But you will see, it's just a matter of time  
My love will surely make you mine**

_Vegeta was stunned into silence with her bold declaration. She then moved close behind the chair nestling her head into his. He groaned when he smelt the sweetness of her scent._

**Well, I'm livin' in a world of a ghetto life  
Everyone seems so uptight  
But nothing's wrong, it's alright, my man  
I like the way we carry on  
His love will send me on and on with my man  
People out there can understand**

_Vegeta growled when she pulled away from him just as quickly as she came. He tried to get up and grab her, but she avoided him and somehow managed to force him back into the chair. He glared up defiantly at her. She just smirked in victory._

**So much joy for us it seems  
So much hope for material things  
Are they only in my dreams?  
And that's exactly why I'm singing this song to you  
To let you know that real dreams do come true  
You tell me what does it mean**

_Bulma brushed her cools lips against his burning skin and pulled away. She walked seductively over to the bed and sat down in an enticing position. Vegeta attempted to get up but was too enthralled by her actions to move._

**I'm giving him something he can feel  
To let him know this love is real  
Giving's him something he can feel  
To let him know this love is real**

**This love is real…**

"Daddy?" Vegeta was awoken from his dream by Trunks barging into his room. "Daddy, are you okay? It's nine. You're normally training before the sun comes up. Are you sick? You look like you have a fever. I'll go get mommy."

"WAIT!" Vegeta yelled trying to stop him son, but failed. When that kid was worried he acted way too much like his grandmother and now he was going to bring Bulma into this. He didn't have a fever, but had just woken up from an…intense…dream. _Damn that brat. I don't want to see the woman right now._

Vegeta got dressed in his training gear and flew out the window right before Bulma walked in wondering where he was.

Vegeta locked himself in the GR trying to rid himself of the thoughts and desires he had towards Bulma. If he wasn't careful, he would surrender to his desire for her before long. _Damn, insufferable dreams._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters. I don’t own the song Gunning Down Romance by Savage Garden or As Long As You Love Me by Backstreet Boys

Vegeta singing

Bulma singing

**Mystery man singing**

* * *

Bulma woke up a few days later, later than normal. Why you may ask? Well, she was offered a job at Shadow Souls on the weekends when she wasn’t working at Capsule Corp. Only her mother and her son knew. Vegeta wasn’t too crazy with the idea of her singing there one night let only every week. She hoped he would never find out.

“Why did you come in so late last night?” she heard Vegeta ask angrily. She turned over in her bed to face the door and saw him standing in the doorway.

“That,” Bulma said sharply though sounding tired, “is none of your business.”

She thought Vegeta would drop it, but he instead looked ten times angrier.

“That leaves me to believe that you’re sleeping with some pitiful human,” Vegeta stated calmly.

Bulma chuckled. “Even if I were, what would it be to you?” She then glared at him. “You made it perfectly clear that you didn’t want me after that night and even after the androids you said ‘I will never stoop so low as to risk procreating with a pathetic, worthless human again,’ or don’t you remember that?”

Vegeta was slightly taken aback. He hadn’t hurt her so much that she was still holding on to his words six years later, had he?

“Bulma,” he started, but Bulma wouldn’t have it.

“I don’t want to hear it right now, Vegeta,” she said pulling the blanket over her head. “Try again in an hour or so.”

Vegeta didn’t know whether to be angry or feel guilty at the way she was acting and pushing him away.

He thought back to the night and everything Bulma had been through. He overheard her breakup with Yamcha and knew she was vulnerable that night. What happened between them just happened. They both felt lost and broken. He should have known better though and then how he treated her the next morning, it was uncalled for. And yet she still gave him everything she could; she bore him a son.

Vegeta sighed thinking about what he said to her.

_Bulma woke up the next morning and found herself alone in her room. She grabbed her warm robe and went in search of Vegeta thinking maybe he was hungry after their night together._

_Vegeta wasn’t in the kitchen, but was instead brooding in his room. He had known it was a mistake and he couldn’t take it back._

Damn woman, _he though staring up at his ceiling. That’s how Bulma found him a half an hour later._

_“Vegeta, I’ve been looking for you,” she told him. “What have you been doing?”_

_“Last night was a mistake.”_

_He saw the look of hurt plastered on her innocent face._

_“What?” she asked in disbelief, on the verge of tears._

_“I said it was a mistake.”_

_“No,” she breathed. “How could you?”_

Love and other moments are just chemical reactions in your brain  
In your brain  
And feelings of aggression are the absence of the love drug in your veins  
In your veins

_It was true. It was a momently lapse in judgment. They were both depressed causing tons of hormones to be released, though in different ways. It was a way to settle themselves. He hated telling her this, seeing the hurt, but it was the truth. He could never love her, just like no one could love him._

Love come quickly  
Because I feel self-esteem is caving in  
It’s on the brink  
Love come quickly  
Because I don’t think I can keep this monster in  
It’s in my skin

_Bulma tried pleading with Vegeta, but he kept telling her that he was weak by letting her put her “filthy human hands anywhere near him.”_

_“You don’t mean that,” she said, while silently praying that she hadn’t given herself to someone who would treat her as badly as Yamcha did by cheating on her. Was she really that stupid?_

Love and other socially acceptable emotions are morphine  
They’re morphine  
Cleverly concealing primal urges often felt but rarely seen  
Rarely seen

_In all honesty, one of the reasons Vegeta felt this whole thing wouldn’t work was because he thought that through both their vulnerability, they would only be giving something physical, not emotional. He didn’t have any emotions to put into a relationship in the first place. He thought she was the same. He would find out later how wrong he truly was._

Love I beg you  
Lift me up into that privileged point of view  
The world of two  
Love don’t leave me  
Because I console myself that the Hallmark cards are true  
I really do

_Bulma knew deep down inside that she did love Vegeta or she would have never slept with him, but he was now throwing something that meant something to her back in her face. She had already lost her pride from her boyfriend cheating on her and now her self-respect for sleeping with a man who could never feel for her. However, she wouldn’t let it destroy her._

I’m gunning down romance  
It never did a thing for me  
But heartache and misery  
It’s nothing but a tragedy

Why should I care? _Vegeta asked himself as the defeated woman walked to his door. She stopped as if she were about to say something, but turned back and shook her head. The look in her eyes, however, was not a look of defeat, but of anger and betrayal._

Love don’t leave me  
Take these broken wings  
I’m going to take these broken wings  
And learn to fly  
And learn to fly away   
And learn to fly away

  
I’m gunning down romance

_After those words, she walked out._

Vegeta didn’t know then what her words meant, but now he knew. He already lost with her, but he knew he had to win her back somehow. He just didn’t know what to do. There was no one he could ask. The only one he would ever consider asking was Kakarot, but he was dead and even if he could ask, he wouldn’t.

But now, what could he do. What he had done and said…it was a mistake; and it was a mistake he wouldn’t be able to take back.

_How could she ever forgive me?_

* * *

Later in the day, the shady character from Bulma’s first night was watching her perform. He thought back to a few weeks prior.

_“Oh, hello boss,” an employee greeted. “What can I get you?”_

_“Jimmy, who was the woman who sang last night?” the mystery man asked._

_“Oh, that was Bulma Briefs, the heiress of Capsule Corp. She was filling in for our regular singer. She was great, no?”_

_The man smirked. “Yes, she was amazing. So amazing, in fact, that I want you to offer her a job as a singer.”_

_The employee paled a bit. “Sir, I can’t fire our regular singer. She has done nothing wrong and is very dependable and a great singer. Besides, Miss Briefs works for Capsule Corp. all week and she has a son. She wouldn’t be able to perform EVERY night.”_

_“Then ask her to do the weekends,” he suggested. “Her voice is too good not to showcase, don’t you agree?”_

_The employee nodded. “Yes, sir, I understand.”_

The employer smirked at how devious he was in getting her to work there. She obviously enjoyed herself the first time if she accepted the offer.

**Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine  
I'm leavin' my life in your hands  
People say I'm crazy and that I am blind  
Risking it all in a glance  
And how you got me blind is still a mystery  
I can't get you out of my head  
Don't care what is written in your history  
As long as you're here with me**

This girl was a mystery to him. She was beautiful, wealthy, and yet her voice was so pure and innocent. Innocence portrayed down to earth in his mind. This woman wouldn’t cast someone away with a tormented soul. He could tell, for he was a tormented soul. Usually he was drawn to those who would help mend him. He had been far more broken before, but all of the women had to return to their lives. He could never keep them away from their loved ones after he heard their stories. Depending on how they tried to leave him, he would send them back in two extremes: he would wipe their memory of him and then leave them where someone could find them if they asked kindly to return home or he would kill them and leave them at the police station if they tried to escape. It was just his way.

**  
I don't care who you are  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me  
Who you are  
Where you're from  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me**

All he truly wanted was for someone to love him. Abandoned as a child, he struggle to survive in the world. The club wasn’t actually his, but an old friend’s. It was left for him in his friend’s will and he had gone from dirt poor to comfortably wealthy. The only change he made was exchanging the juke box for a stage and hiring many beautiful, female singers. He always treated them well and even receiving their friendship was enough as long as he felt some love.

Bulma had just finished singing and was now on break, and he thought now would be as good a time as any.

Bulma gasped when he entered the back dressing room, but smiled when she realized it wasn’t anyone dangerous.

“Sorry, you startled me,” she said sweetly.

“No, my dear, I am sorry,” he replied. “I just wanted to come and introduce myself. I am the owner of this bar. I heard you perform a few weeks ago and requested they hire you.”

“Oh, well I am honored,” Bulma stated. “Um…?”

He smiled and outstretched his hand. “Conrad.”

Bulma smiled back and took his hand for a hand shake. “Bulma.” **  
  
Every little thing that you have said and done  
Feels like it's deep within me  
Doesn't really matter if you're on the run  
It seems like we're meant to be**

She really was sweet and kind, like an angel. “It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Conrad responded. _We are meant to be._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters or the songs Stop and Stare by OneRepublic or Love Drunk by Boys Like Girls.

_Bulma singing (present)_

Bulma singing (flashback)

**Yamcha singing (flashback)**

* * *

Vegeta was getting more and more frustrated each passing weekend. Bulma kept leaving early in the evening and didn’t return until after midnight. Their son didn’t seem to mind too much, making Vegeta think he knew something. But Trunks was always asking about his parents getting together so if Bulma was dating someone else, he would be angry.

That left Vegeta to wonder where she was always going off to. He knew the only way to find that out would be to follow her, but that would be an invasion of privacy and would probably make things worse for him. He had to know, though. It was distracting him from his training and he didn’t like that.

He did follow her and was surprised to see her entering the bar she had sung at over a month ago. He went in and got a table and ordered a drink. Vegeta wasn’t all too surprised when she came out on stage. He kind of figured it out a few minutes prior.

_This town is colder now, I think it’s sick of us  
It’s time to make our move, I’m shakin’ off the rust  
I’ve got my heart set on anywhere by here  
I’m staring down myself, counting up the years_

Vegeta knew she was upset with him, but this just made him feel so much worse. He could hear the sadness in her voice. Only someone close to her would be able to pick it up. What had he done?

_Steady hands just take the wheel  
Every glance is killing me  
Time to make one last appeal  
For the life I lead_

Bulma had pleaded with him and he shot her down when she was already fragile, that’s what. And then when he tried to plead with her, he got shot down. He knew he had no one to blame but himself, and maybe Frieza a little for making him a heartless bastard, but it still hurt him when she ignored him. She hadn’t spoken to him in weeks and when he did try to talk to her about their relationship, Trunks, or the GR, she just ignored him although she would still make the repairs. That was his only clue that she was actually listening to him.

_Stop and stare  
I think I’m moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah, I know that everyone gets scared  
But I’ve become what I can’t be, oh_

_Stop and Stare  
You start to wonder why you’re here not there  
And you’d give anything to get what’s fair  
But fair ain’t what you really need  
Oh, can you see what I see?_

_Do you see what I see?_

Everyone clapped when she finished the song; however, Vegeta was just lost in thought. All he could really see right now was how hopeless the situation was, especially when he saw Bulma talking with a stranger. She was smiling and he hated that. She shouldn’t be smiling at some random stranger, well…random to him.

When the man walked away from her, Bulma looked over to Vegeta as if she had known he was there. He looked like a deer caught in a headlight when she stared directly at him. She angrily sighed and shook her head and went off to the dressing room. Vegeta followed her.

When they reached the dressing room, Bulma glared at him. “What, you’re following me now? What the hell? So you know my little secret now? Are you going to order me to come home like a good little servant girl now?” Bulma stopped when she saw the hurt in his eyes.

“You are far from a ‘servant girl,’ woman, so don’t ever call yourself that again whether or not you are trying to piss me off,” Vegeta ordered though his voice was still full of sadness. “As for following around, I had to know where you were going. It was distracting me. I know you say that it shouldn’t matter to me, but it does. Yes, I know your secret now, but I will not force you to stop. You seem to enjoy yourself.”

“I do,” Bulma replied. “Why do you care so much?”

“Wom…Bulma…that night, we didn’t make a mistake, I did,” he told her. “I was scared and used to being alone. I didn’t believe I could love or be loved. I was wrong.”

“About which part?” she asked.

Vegeta moved closer to her and ran his fingers through her hair. “Both,” he responded causing Bulma’s heart to flutter. “I don’t know if I can ever say the words, Bulma, but please, just believe me when I say that’s what I feel for you.”

Bulma smiled up at him. “I do believe you, Vegeta.”

Vegeta felt relieved when she said that, but then thought back to the man she was talking to.

“Who was that guy?” Vegeta asked.

Bulma starting laughing and Vegeta’s brow furrowed. “Oh, Vegeta, that’s my boss. He owns the bar and asked for me personally after the first time I sang here. That’s all. He was just telling me how great I was tonight.”

“You were great,” Vegeta admitted. “Both times I heard you. Can I come again some other time?”

Bulma smiled at him. “I’d like that.”

* * *

Yamcha was sitting at home thinking of a way to get Bulma back. In his mind, Vegeta hadn’t won yet, which he would have been right about two hours ago. He had screwed up. He knew that eventually she would get sick on his cheating ways, but they were young and he was stupid. What did she expect?

He would never forget the day she broke up with him. It had been engraved in his memory.

_“Bulma, please wait,” Yamcha pleaded after Bulma ran out of his apartment._

_“NO!” she shouted. “How could you do something like that, you idiot?” Yamcha tried to comfort her, but she backed away from him. “Don’t you dare try and touch me after what you were doing with that bitch up there,” she said pointing to his apartment window for effect._

Top down in the summer sun  
They day we met was like a hit and run  
And I still taste it on my tongue

_He listened to her reminisce about when they first met and how much of a better person he was “back then.” He hated hearing her make him out to be some villain when she was probably doing the same thing with her Saiyan houseguest that she seemed to care about so much. He tried to make himself look better by talking about all of the good times they’ve shared._

**The sky was burning up with fireworks  
You made me want you, oh, so bad it hurt  
But girl, in case you haven’t heard**

**I used to be love drunk, but now I’m hungover  
I love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it’s just a bar fight  
So don’t call me crying, say hello then goodbye**

_He smirked when Bulma looked guilty. He had just accused her with sleeping with her houseguest. Little did he know, it wasn’t guilt she was feeling, but hurt._

_She glared at him when he told her she drove him to this and that she should get off her high horse. In all honesty, he felt like this was just another one of their fights and that they would get back together after they both had time to cool down. He was wrong._

Hot sweat and blurry eyes  
We’re spinning on a rollercoaster ride  
The world stuck in black and white

_She couldn’t take this stupid emotional rollercoaster anymore. They were breaking up and this time it was for good._

**You drove me crazy every time we touched  
Now I’m so broken that I can’t get up  
Oh girl, you make me such a lush**

_He tried one last guilt trip and it had hit home. Yamcha accused her of helping Vegeta in his quest to destroy the human race. Bulma had thought of it before, but she thought that Vegeta would get over that desire when the androids were gone. She had seen him start to adjust to life on Earth and she couldn’t see him destroying it._

_Now, with Yamcha saying all of this and calling her a traitor, she started to feel like one. She let her silent tears fall and then looked up at Yamcha._

_“If there was any chance of use getting back together,” she started, “there isn’t now.”_

_Yamcha paled. He had pushed her too far and he knew it._

I used to be love drunk, but now I’m hungover  
I love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it’s just a bar fight  
So don’t call me crying, say hello then goodbye.

Yamcha knew that if he was ever going to win her back that he would have to bring up that night again. He had to apologize. He never meant to hurt her. He had just said those things to make himself seem not as bad, but the truth was he had been the one who was wrong. They say girls mature faster than boys and Yamcha had to agree. Bulma had been a mature lady and reacted just as anyone would. He had been the immature one seeking release in other women instead of the one he cared about all because she had no time for him.

He decided that the next day, he would go to Capsule Corp. and apologize for his wrongdoings. He just hoped that he wasn’t too late.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters or the songs Things Will Never Be The Same by Roxette and Safe In My Heart by Foreigner

_Bulma singing_

**Yamcha singing**

Conrad singing

* * *

Yamcha made a quick trip to the florist and bought whatever they were still selling before closing time. They pretty much only had yellow carnations still out, so he bought as many as possible. Though they meant friendship, hopefully Bulma would see the meaning behind his gesture.

It was pretty late, so he knew that Bulma would still be up and Vegeta would be training. Bulma’s parents and Trunks would be in bed, and Bulma and Yamcha would be alone. It would be perfect.

Yamcha took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He waited a little while and when the door opened, he was more than disappointed.

“Oh, hi Weakling,” Trunks greeted innocently. Part of him still believed that was his name.

Yamcha was highly irritated by his comment, but let it slide. “Is your mother home?” he grumbled.

Trunks smiled. “Yup!” Trunks ran flew inside at an incredibly fast speed. Yamcha would never get over how strong the five year old was.

“Mama, the weakling is here to see you,” Trunks said cheerfully.

Bulma narrowed her eyes at the boy and put her hands on her hips. “What did we say about that, Trunks? That’s not his name.”

“But-“

“I don’t care what your father says to call him,” Bulma interrupted her son’s excuse. “His name is Yamcha.”

“Yamcha?” Trunks asked. “Oh, yeah. I forgot.”

Bulma sighed and then patted her son on the head. “Go upstairs. I’ll be up to read you a story in a minute, okay?”

“Yay!” Trunks exclaimed before he sped upstairs nearly knocking Bulma over.

“I will never get used to that,” Bulma chuckled.

“B?” Yamcha called over to her seriously.

“Hey, Yamcha. What brings you here?” she asked.

“Bulma, I want to talk to you about something,” Yamcha told her.

Bulma could tell that this was serious, so she decided to sit down. If it was something big, then she didn’t want to risk falling over.

“Okay, what is it?” Yamcha took in a large breath and handed Bulma the flowers. “Yamcha?”

“Bulma,” he started, “I know it’s been a while since we dated, but I really wanted to try again. I know I made mistakes, but can you find it in your heart to forgive me?”

Bulma’s mouth dropped open. She didn’t know how to respond to that. “Yamcha,” she finally breathed out.

Yamcha frowned at hearing the rejection in her voice. He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. “Please…”

Bulma put her hand to her forehead and sighed.

_Lay it down, pull my heart to the ground  
Time's getting cold, now the leaves all turn hard and blue   
  
And I know, when I gaze to the sun   
No place to hide I got nowhere to run from you   
Away from you _

Bulma didn’t want to have this conversation again. She was sure she had ended it a long time ago. Why would he think it was okay to come into her home with her son and, well, she didn’t know what Vegeta was yet, was okay? She just wanted to get this over with and get away from him. _  
_  
 **Hold me now, girl, I don't know when,  
When we will ever meet again **

Yamcha was confident in his abilities to get Bulma back. He reminisced about everything he went through after the breakup and how sorry he was for the things he said. Bulma tried to get away from him and he desperately grabbed her arm. **  
  
That was then, baby this is now  
I try to get over you **

Yamcha explained to her that he changed and that he was better for her now than he was.

“Please, just give me another chance, Bulma,” he pleaded.

Bulma shook her head. “I can’t do that, Yamcha. It wouldn’t be fair to either of us. I love someone else. We can’t be together. I…I think you should go now.”

Yamcha reluctantly agreed to leave. He gave Bulma one last look and walked out. He watched Bulma close the door behind him.

**Losing you...things will never be the same  
Can you hear me call your name?   
If we changed it back again   
Things would never be... **

Little did he know, Bulma was still thinking about the run-in. She felt guilty for hurting Yamcha again, but she couldn’t get over the pain he caused her. They were toxic together and were much better apart, just being friends. Besides, she was in love with Vegeta and he loved her even though he couldn’t say it.

Thinking about her relationship with Vegeta made her think about what happened with Yamcha way back when. **  
**  
 _In your hand, babe, I don't understand  
You've got the eyes of a child but you hurt like a man, always do   
Always do_

Yamcha had always hurt her and when he had called her a traitor…she knew he still felt that way. Even though he tried to convince her he didn’t, she could see it on his face. This was for the best.

“Mama?” Bulma turned and saw Trunks standing in the doorway in his pajamas. She smiled over to him.

“I’m coming, baby,” she cooed. “Let’s go.” The two of them went upstairs hand in hand. Yes, Bulma knew she made the right choice.  
  
 **Touch me now, girl I don't know when,  
When we will ever meet again   
That was then, baby this is now   
Time won't get over you **

**Losing you... things will never be the same  
Can you hear me call your name? **

**_If we changed it back again  
Things would never be the same_ **

Yamcha was walking home, still mourning the loss of his relationship with Bulma. He didn’t understand why it bothered him so much. After all, the relationship had ended about six years prior.

 _Whatever, it doesn’t matter,_ he thought to himself. He had to accept the defeat even though he wanted to be with her. In the scheme of things, he just wanted her to be happy. _I was too late._

* * *

Bulma left Trunks’ room and quietly closed the door. When she turned away, she crashed right into Vegeta’s form and he put his arms around her while smirking.

“Well, I expected you to be training all night,” Bulma said quietly.

“Didn’t I say I wanted to go to the bar with you?” Vegeta breathed in her ear.

Bulma blushed. “I didn’t know you meant so soon, but I’d love it if you came with me tonight. You should probably put a shirt and some slacks on, though.”

Vegeta rolled his eyes, but moved away from Bulma and went into his room to get changed. He came out in a black shirt and black jeans with a grey jacket.

“Better?” he mumbled.

Bulma giggled, nodded, and kissed his nose. “Let’s go. I don’t want to be late.”

* * *

Conrad ordered his drink and was ready to greet Bulma; however, when she came in, she had another man with her that Conrad had never seen with her before. He clutched his drink hard when the man rubbed her shoulder before sitting down at a table near the stage. He broke the glass when Bulma gave the man a kiss on the cheek.

Conrad moved backstage when Bulma disappeared behind the curtain.

Bulma went into the dressing room and got into the violet, sleeveless dress that had been left for her. She quickly took her hair down before Conrad entered the room. Bulma saw him through the mirror and turned to face him.

“Hello, Conrad,” she greeted with a smile.

“Who was the man you came with?” Conrad asked in a voice that sounded demanding.

“Oh, that is Vegeta. He’s my little boy’s father,” she answered happily. “He just wanted to come with me tonight.”

Conrad smirked, but Bulma mistook it for a smile. “Well, isn’t that sweet of him?”

“Yes, well, it’s usually hard to get him out of the house, so I’m happy he decided to come with me.”

Bulma turned back to the mirror and started applying her makeup. Conrad moved closer to her and put his hands on her hips. Bulma tensed when she felt him.

“Conrad, what are you doing?” Bulma asked, hiding the panic in her voice.

“Sh, my angel,” he whispered in her ear. “Let’s just get out of here.”

Bulma grew even more nervous. “Sir, I’m about to go on,” she pointed out, hoping he would stop his advances. She was wrong.

In this world, life can be hard on a sensitive girl  
Who do you turn to, when you really need someone  
Don't give in, hold on, and in time  
The day will come, and you will know  
That your life has only just begun  
And you will feel love, you'll feel the earth meet the heavens above  
Leave the past behind, now is the time  
Put your trust in me, and believe, when I tell you  
I want you, close to me  
And from now until the end of time

Conrad whispered the lyrics into Bulma’s ear and she felt herself relaxing in his grip. _What’s wrong with me?_ Bulma asked herself. She couldn’t move out of his grip no matter how much she just wanted to go run to Vegeta right now.

You'll be safe, in my heart, so safe, you know you are  
In this space, in this heart  
There will always be a place for you  
Safe in my heart

Bulma didn’t know why she started to believe him. Her rational mind was telling her that he was anything but safe. Then she noticed the cuts on his hand and started panicking again. She managed to push away from him and tried to run for the door, but Conrad grabbed her and pinned her up against the wall. Now she was looking Conrad in the eye and could see how crazed her boss really looked. He smirked at her and continued to sing kind words. They were hypnotizing.

From now on, girl I'll be there, I'll be strong for you  
When you need me, I'll be right here by your side  
Put your trust in me and believe when I tell you  
I need you, close to me  
From now, 'till the end of time, I want you to know  
  
You are safe, in my heart, so safe, you know you are  
In this space, in this heart  
There's no room, for anyone but you  
I would cry for you, even die for you  
So just listen and remember, there will always be a place  
For you  
Safe in my heart

Bulma’s mind was in a haze and she couldn’t pull herself out of it. She had finally stopped struggling and was borderline unconscious. Conrad grinned at her and pushed her hair out of her face and gently kissed her temple.

“Come, my angel,” he whispered. “We have much work to do.” Conrad picked her up and left the bar with her thinking that no one would follow him. It was his turn to be wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the character not do I own the song Craddlesong by Rob Thomas or Falling into You by Celine Dion.

**Conrad Singing**

_Bulma Singing_

* * *

Conrad was incredibly happy with himself for managing to get Bulma to his hideout without attracting any attention. Now he was admiring her beauty as she lie sleeping on his couch. He stroked her face and moved his hand down to her bare shoulder. _My beautiful angel,_ he thought, _now we can spend some quality time together._ Unlike all the other women, he was not planning on letting her go.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was sitting in the bar waiting for Bulma to come on, but she never did. Before her “curtain call,” he felt off, like something was wrong. When she didn’t come out, he left the bar in an instant. He wasn’t going to let anyone take her away from him or their son. That had to have been what happened. Bulma would never have purposefully disappeared like that, especially with him there.

Vegeta noticed the opened back door and went to investigate. He entered Bulma’s dressing room and found her clothes and purse there, clue one to her being kidnapped. The second was strong scent of another person, a male, being in the room as well as her own unique scent, clue two. And there were also a few drops of blood that dripped onto the floor and wall. Vegeta’s eyes widened as he took flight from the room. That was clue three.

Bulma’s eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the dark lighting of the room she was in. The last thing she remembered was talking to her boss and him getting a little overly friendly with her. Panic took over her as she remembered him singing to her and everything going dark. Her stomach started churning at the thought that he had managed to take her.

“Hello my angel,” she heard as Conrad came up from behind her and embraced her from behind. Bulma tensed in his arms as he moved his hands down to her stomach. She let out a whimper of fear. “Sh,” he cooed while kissing and nipping at her jaw. “Everything is alright now, my dear. It’s just the two of us.”

“Conrad, there is no us,” Bulma said, causing Conrad’s ministrations to stop. This worried Bulma more than anything else, but she wanted to make it clear that she was with Vegeta and that they had a son. She was not planning on giving them up for anyone else, especially a psychopath like him. “I have someone,” she told him. “We have a son. Please understand.”

Conrad didn’t say anything to respond. Instead, he started singing again, but this time Bulma couldn’t fight it. With unresponsive, glossy eyes, he managed to get her mind’s attention.

**Everybody's got a different story  
Everybody wanna give their selves away  
But I'm still afraid  
We can stay out of their field of vision  
If we can keep ourselves a half a world away  
Ah honey, we'll be okay**

Bulma’s inner self was screaming at her to fight. Conrad was pretty much saying that she was his prisoner and would never be leaving. If she only had Vegeta to worry about, then she probably would have fought and lost as she still had her doubts. But add Trunks into the equation and there was no way she was going to lose to him.

“You can’t keep me here,” she said in a daze. “Vegeta will find me.”

“Why are you so quick to get away from me, Bulma?” **  
  
The world can be so cruel  
But I will sing for you  
This cradle song all night long**

“If you stay with me, I will keep you safe,” Conrad whispered. “You will never be taken for granted. You will be loved and appreciated for all that you are.”

“I already am,” Bulma replied, though she sounded unsure. “I need to go home to my son. Please.”

But Conrad ignored her plea and continued singing his hypnotic song. She wasn’t there yet. **  
  
Everybody's got their own opinion  
Everybody's got a place where they belong  
Like a favorite song  
And I don't wanna be a faded memory  
I don't wanna be the ghost that you can't shake  
I wanna be the real thing**

“You belong here with me, my angel,” Conrad said. “You don’t belong out there in the world where others overlook your talent and beauty. None of them deserve you and the privilege of hearing your voice as much as I. Please stay with me, Bulma.” **  
  
The world can be so cruel  
But I will sing for you  
This cradle song all night long  
  
**“I promise to always protect you and never hurt you like you’ve been.”

And with those words of comfort, Bulma was gone.

* * *

Vegeta couldn’t track her. Her ki was already weak as it is, but something must have happened to her to make it feel like she didn’t exist. He hated to admit it, but part of him wished Kakarot was still alive so that he could use his Instant Transmission. The idiot seemed to be able to track everyone with that ability, no matter how weak or hidden their ki was.

“Damn it!” he shouted. He knew he should have never left her alone, even for a few minutes. The reason he went with her, other than wanting to hear her sing, was to protect her from any other male who might try to claim her. He would not lose her again.

“Vegeta?”

Vegeta froze but growled at the presence of that man he hated more than anyone else on this planet.

“What do you want, weakling?” Vegeta snarled at Yamcha.

“Damn, what’s got you so P.O.’ed?” Yamcha tried to joke. Receiving another warning growl, he did not try that again. “Where’s Bulma?”

“Excuse me?” Vegeta replied.

“Well, you don’t go anywhere really unless Bulma is with you, but she’s not here either, so where is she?”

Vegeta knew Yamcha wasn’t the one that kidnapped Bulma. He knew his scent very well being responsible for his death and then him hanging around Bulma all the time. Besides, Bulma knew how to handle herself against someone like him. There had to be something he was missing.

“Vegeta, is Bulma alright?” Yamcha pressed.

Vegeta wasn’t one to lie, but he didn’t want to admit to the idiot that Bulma had been kidnapped. But maybe he could know something, however small.

“What can you tell me about who can get backstage before a performance at bars?” Vegeta asked.

“What does this have to do with-“

“Answer the damn question!”

“Okay, okay…Kami, Vegeta, no need to get this angry. Only employees can go into the backstage area. They do have at least a little security.”

“Would a bartender be able to go backstage?”

“I guess they could, but they’re too busy serving on others.”

Vegeta nodded and then thought of something. He remembered seeing Bulma with her boss one time and how uneasy he felt. He and Bulma both mistook it for jealousy. What if it was his instincts telling him to get Bulma away from the guy?

Vegeta took off, ignoring Yamcha’s confused calls. He was surprised when Yamcha got in front of him. “Move, weakling.”

“Bulma’s in trouble, isn’t she?” Yamcha asked. Vegeta didn’t answer. “She’s my friend Vegeta, and I won’t just sit back while she’s in trouble.”

“If you are suggesting we team up, I highly suggest you leave. We will NEVER work together.”

“Even if it’s to help Bulma?” Yamcha asked. He hated his own idea as much as Vegeta, but he was trying to think about what was best for Bulma. A highly temperamental Saiyan crashing into a kidnapper’s hideout was not the best thing. “Look, let’s agree that we can’t stand each other, but that we both care about Bulma enough to put those differences aside until she’s safe. Then we can go back to our mutual hatred, deal?”

Yamcha held out his hand to shake, and Vegeta just stared at it. After thinking it over a few seconds longer, he reluctantly shook Yamcha’s hand in agreement. Until Bulma was safe, they would put away their petty problems with one another. Rescuing Bulma was all that mattered.

* * *

Yamcha knew a little bit about Bulma’s boss, Conrad. He used to be a famous talent scout for singers. It was said that he went crazy at some point, falling in love with all of his artists. Some disappeared and he was a suspect, but nothing could ever be proven. Still, no other artist signed with him and no one ever heard of him again. Yamcha had no idea he owned the bar where Bulma was singing. He honestly wished she had listened to both him AND Vegeta when they warned her the first time.

“This used to be his studio,” Yamcha stated. “The only reason I know this is because my talent agency for baseball used to be partnered with him. They left after all of the accusations.”

“A pity,” Vegeta said sourly. If this was where Bulma was, they needed to get inside and they needed to move now.

Vegeta blew the door off with his energy and Yamcha glared at him. “Think you could be a little more discrete?”

Vegeta rolled his eyes. “I used to purge planets for a space tyrant. You tell me.”

“Let’s not start this now,” Yamcha said. Sometimes he forgot that Vegeta was raised to destroy. He was now starting to understand why Bulma chose him. Vegeta had no one else in the universe (literally). Yamcha could tell his attitude towards Vegeta was starting to change, though he would never admit it out loud.

The two of them went inside and started walking down the stairs into the soundproof studio. As they were walking down, they heard the hushed and distant tones of a woman singing.

_And in your eyes I see ribbons of color  
I see us inside of each other  
I feel my unconscious merge with yours  
And I hear a voice say, "What's his is hers."_

The voice sounded so far away to them, not really distance-wise; but whoever was singing, it sounded mystified, like whoever it was wasn’t in the room. As they got closer, both Vegeta and Yamcha started to worry more.

_I'm falling into you  
This dream could come true  
And it feels so good falling into you  
_

The staircase seemed to go on forever. Vegeta looked at the pictures on the wall, all of other women. Yamcha saw them too and knew of a few of the singers who all met tragic ends. There was some that made it home to their families, which made Yamcha wonder why Conrad let some go and others disappeared or were dumped somewhere dead.

_I was afraid to let you in here  
Now I have learned love can't be made in fear  
The walls begin to tumble down  
And I can't even see the ground_

Bulma was admitting her fears, even in her trace-like state. Even though her rational mind was still fighting, he subconscious was slowly choosing Conrad’s kind words.  
  
 _Falling like a leaf, falling like a star  
Finding a belief, falling where you are  
  
Catch me, don't let me drop!  
Love me, don't ever stop!_

Bulma was shouting at herself. It was so frustrating not to be in complete control of your body or actions. She would never wish this on anyone else. _Snap out of it!_ she mentally cried, hoping to break free. She still wanted to go back to her son and maybe-boyfriend.

**So close your eyes and let me kiss you  
And while you sleep I will miss you  
  
I'm falling into you  
This dream could come true  
And it feels so good falling into you  
**

Yamcha knew that voice. He had just heard it in passing at times and never saw what the man looked like, but he would never forget that voice.

“Vegeta, I think Bulma is the other one singing,” Yamcha admitted sadly.

They both knew that Bulma was strong and would never give up hope and let herself grow so distant. She wouldn’t give herself away to a psychopath, unless you count Vegeta. There was only one explanation.

He was hypnotizing her.

_Falling like a leaf, falling like a star  
Finding a belief, falling where you are_

They reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Bulma allowing herself to be kissed by her boss. _  
  
Falling into you  
Falling into you  
Falling into you_

“Bulma?”

Both Conrad and Bulma turned to face them. Conrad smirked dangerously and clutched onto his prize. Bulma looked over, face void of all emotion, eyes darkened over with brownish-purple coloring.

Conrad ignored Yamcha, though he called Bulma’s name. Instead he turned to Vegeta, an evil glint in his eye. He said something that shocked both Vegeta and Yamcha equally.

“You lost, Saiyan.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters. I also don’t own the song “When the Angels Fall” by Sting.

“What did you call him?” Yamcha asked cautiously. He knew that there was no way some random human knew who Vegeta was, let alone one who entranced Bulma.

“You heard me,” Conrad said with a cruel smile. “And, by the way the prince is clenching his fists, I’d say he remembers me.”

“Hanak, from the planet, Illus.”

“So you really do know this guy?” Yamcha questioned.

Vegeta gave a curt nod. “A purge.”

“Yes, a purge, and do you remember what you did you sorry excuse for a life form?”

Vegeta didn’t answer, nor did he express any emotion he had towards the situation. He had remembered. He relived the nightmares of that day almost every night. He was eleven years old, and Frieza still hadn’t told the Saiyans about their planet’s destruction. He was ordered by Frieza to destroy all life on Illus in exchange for the safety of his planet, only to learn later that the planet had been destroyed by an “asteroid.”

“I may remember you, but why are you here?” Vegeta growled. “Did I not let you escape?”

“You still took everything from me!” the man shouted back. He then regained his composure and said, “But now I have YOUR everything. Miss Briefs is completely under my control.”

“I don’t buy it,” Yamcha argued. “Besides, what do you mean Vegeta took everything from you?”

Vegeta sighed in frustration. “I really wish you hadn’t asked that, weakling.”

“Huh? Why?”

Conrad, or Hanak, displayed his devilish grin. “Because I can show you, and the fallen prince doesn’t want anyone here to see what a monster he is, especially my angel.”

“What do you mean you can show us?”

“Seriously, stop asking him questions!”

**So high above the world tonight  
The angels watch us sleeping  
And underneath a bridge of stars  
We dream in safety's keeping  
But perhaps the dream**

Hanak began his song, but instead of using it to control an individual, he was using it to show all in the room a scene from the past. It was one that Vegeta had long since attempted to forget. He should have known his past would come back to haunt him.

_Illus, a planet full of spellcasters, illusionists, and hypnotists, and another threat to Frieza. A young Vegeta disembarked his small space pod and was ready to complete his mission. He went in search of the first town he could find with the scouter and used the cover of night to hide himself among the shadows.  
  
_ **Is dreaming us  
Soaring with the seagulls  
Perhaps the dream  
Is dreaming us  
Astride on the backs of eagles**

_The people of the first town we screaming, begging for their lives as the young prince had killed each and every one of them. They had seen him as their savior, knowing that the Saiyans were rumored to be one of the strongest races in the world. Vegeta hadn’t known before accepting Frieza’s deal that the people of Illus would have been his allies against the tyrant. It couldn’t be helped, though. It was either this planet or his own.  
_ **  
When the angels fall  
Shadows on the wall  
In the thunder's call  
Something haunts us all  
When the angels fall  
When the angels fall**

“We begged for him to let us live,” Hanak narrated. “He was the one we expected to save our world, not destroy it.”

Yamcha looked over to Vegeta who was shaking; with fear or rage, Yamcha couldn’t be sure. The prince was looking back and forth between the scene that was playing and Bulma. Was he afraid of Bulma seeing his past? He didn’t have to worry. If Bulma could forgive him for killing not only him, but their other friends, and for putting Goku, Krillin, and Gohan in the hospital, she could forgive him for his past. That is if she hadn’t already, which Yamcha could tell she did. Hanak wouldn’t have had to control her if she didn’t. _  
_ **  
Take your father's cross  
Gently from the wall  
A shadow still remaining  
See the churches fall**

 _Vegeta blasted more buildings, indirectly murdering more Illusians. The sounds or cries and coughs from the flames caused by his ki rang throughout the city._ “Cruelly,” Hanak said, “he just sat there and listened for lives being lost. He didn’t care about those who saw him as their angel.”

“That is so far from the truth,” Vegeta whispered. Hanak didn’t pick up on it, but Yamcha did. For the first time since Vegeta set foot on the planet, he actually felt sympathy for him. That’s when he decided to speak up.

“It was an order from the lizard guy, Frieza, wasn’t it?”

Both Hanak and Vegeta looked at him with expressions of disbelief. Vegeta’s face clearly asked “what the hell are you thinking?”

“It doesn’t matter who ordered it,” Hanak snarled. “Just watch.”  
 _  
_ **In mighty arcs of sound  
And all that they're containing  
Yet all the rugged souls  
Looking for their lost homes  
Shuffle to the ruins  
From the leveled plain  
To search among the tombstones**

_Hanak had been working away from home at the time, on another planet, and arrived as Vegeta was demolishing the last town on planet Illus. His race was nearly extinct._

_He managed to find the remnants of his parents’ home and found their bodies among the dead. He knew he didn’t have much time before his people’s angel murdered his wife and children. He transported himself to that last remaining town.  
  
_ **These are my feet  
These are my hands  
These are my children  
And this is my demand  
Bring down the angels  
Cast them from my sight  
I never want to see  
A million suns at midnight**

_Vegeta had already taken the life of his wife but, unbeknownst to Hanak, the young prince was going out of his mind with grief. The woman had looked so much like his own mother. He looked to the children, not really seeing them. It was as if he was having an out-of-body experience._

_“Please, stop!” Vegeta turned to see Hanak running towards the children. He was all that stood between him and his planet’s safety._

_“I can’t,” Vegeta replied stoically. The truth was he was dying inside._

_“You have to,” Hanak pleaded. “Please, you’ve already taken my parents and wife from me. Don’t take my children. Please, Saiyan, please just help us.”_

_Vegeta was about to agree to sneak the three of them off the planet somehow, but as he opened his mouth, part of a burning building fell on the two children and took their lives.  
  
_ **Your hands are empty  
The streets are empty  
You can't control us  
You can't control us anymore**

_Both Hanak and Vegeta remained silent on the way back to the first town. Vegeta hadn’t destroyed too many of the buildings there. He left the space station intact and helped Hanak get a ship._

_“It’s your fault, you know,” Hanak stated. “If you hadn’t come to the planet, they wouldn’t have died.”_

_“I know,” Vegeta replied before leaving for his own space pod._

“And now I’m here to return the favor,” Hanak replied. When Vegeta growled, Hanak chuckled. “No, I’m not as cruel as you, prince. I won’t kill your wife in cold blood like you did mine. I won’t even take your son away from you, but I have been trying to find a wife to replace the one I lost and this girl meets all my expectations.”

“You will not touch her,” Vegeta said menacingly.

“Why would Bulma want to go with you?” Yamcha said bitterly. “Earth is her home and she would never leave her son.”

“No, she wouldn’t. She’s a fighter, this one. I was first drawn to her because of her voice. That’s how Illusians pick mates. Anyway, she didn’t really like my actions back at the club, so I took matters into my own hands and placed my spell over her. Hypnotism is my power, although she fought it as much as she could until I exhausted her. My poor angel.”

“That’s enough,” Vegeta growled. “Just release Bulma and get the hell out of here and you _might_ be able to live the remainder of your pathetic life.”

Yamcha looked over to Vegeta with a dry expression. “Really? You’re going to threaten him now?”

“You can leave, weakling,” Vegeta retorted. “You’re not needed here.”

“The hell I’m-“ Before he could continue, Vegeta shot him a cold and warning look. It was then that Yamcha knew what Vegeta was trying to do.

“Well, this is your fault anyway you overgrown monkey!” Yamcha shouted. “If it wasn’t for you, none of us would be in this situation. But if you think YOU of all people could bring her back, then by all means. I’m out of here.”

Yamcha walked out of the room, but not before nodding over to Hanak. “He’s all yours.” When Yamcha left the room, however, he didn’t leave the building. He just went upstairs and estimated where Hanak was standing. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

“Now, where were we?” Hanak asked. “Oh, I know. What I intend to do with this lovely girl.”

“As I said, you won’t touch her,” Vegeta responded calmly.

“You can’t kill me,” Hanak said smugly. “I’m holding one of the only people in the universe you care about. You’re lucky I’m letting you keep your son. I didn’t get to keep my children, but I have brought myself to believe that that part wasn’t completely your fault.”

“You will not be leaving here with Bulma if I decide to let you leave here at all,” Vegeta repeated.

Hanak chuckled. “We shall see, Saiyan. We shall see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Next chapter, Bulma fights back and what the heck is Yamcha up to. Is he just grasping at straws or did Vegeta really try to enlist his help? Are they really in too deep?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters, the song The Flame of Love sung by Richard Marx (one of my favorite singers), or the song Move Along by All American Rejects. I also don’t own Katy Perry’s song E.T. I know that one is a little overdone, but it fits in the plot. I’ll only be using a few lines from the song anyway since not all of them fit with the scene. :3

_Bulma singing_

**Conrad/Hanak singing**

* * *

Bulma was still in Hanak’s grip. She was angry that she still wasn’t able to fight back and get away. The scene that he showed all of them was crushing Bulma’s spirit, but not for the reason the alien holding her would have thought. She knew Vegeta well and could see, even in the illusion of a memory, that killing all those people, especially Hanak’s wife, was killing him inside. He used the emotionless façade as a way to protect himself from showing how torn up he was. Hanak didn’t know that.

 _I have to get away from this guy, but how?_ Bulma asked herself. Then she had a thought. If a song got her into this mess, maybe a song would get her out of it. She started wracking her brain for songs that could break her mind’s connection with Hanak. A song her mother used to hum from the radio came to mind. _Alright, how did it go?_

_Nobody told me  
Every moment without you would seem so long  
I get so lonely  
And the nights have been so cold since you've been gone  
Did I go and make believe the way you touched me  
Was it real or just a game my mind was playing, tell me_

Reminding herself about Vegeta and their past seemed like a good way to start. She always longed for the Saiyan prince, especially after their one night together. Through a mutual loneliness, they bonded. She was also trying to tell her subconscious that Conrad was trying to confuse and make everything with her Saiyan seem like an illusion. He was tricking her mind.

_Was it the flame of love  
Or was it just my imagination  
Was it the flame of love  
Or an act of desperation_

_It was desperation,_ she felt her mind telling her. She was desperate to be protected and feel safe. Vegeta did make her feel safe, but they were just starting to reconnect. Conrad took advantage of that.  
  
 _It's amazing  
How a love could feel so good then fade away  
And replacing you with someone else is a game my heart won't play  
Cause I know I'll never feel the heat that's in your soul  
But I can't remember how I lost complete control  
Tell me_

She allowed herself to be controlled at first, but there was no way she was going to give into the creep holding her captive when Vegeta still needed her, Vegeta and Trunks. Like Conrad had said to Vegeta, he wore her down. There was only so much a human could put up with in times of being bogged down by someone’s energy.

Bulma was trying to communicate her thoughts with both Conrad and Vegeta. Conrad needed to know that she would never give up Vegeta for him and, if she ever got her freedom back, she would always come back to the Saiyan prince no matter what crimes he committed in the past.  
  
Both Vegeta and Hanak felt a spike in energy coming from Bulma. Hanak was confused since he knew Earthlings as weak beings, but Vegeta could sense it. She was fighting to get back to him. Unfortunately, he couldn’t do anything to Hanak without putting her in danger. Even the plan Yamcha caught onto would put Bulma in danger if she couldn’t get away from the Illusian.

“I must be using more power than I thought,” Hanak stated as he stared at the blue-haired woman in his arms. “Blips of energy don’t just occur like that.”

“You obviously don’t know the humans,” Vegeta muttered.

Hanak didn’t hear him, but narrowed his eyes anyway. “What was that, Saiyan?” he spat.

Vegeta scoffed and crossed his arms, looking away. “Nothing.”

Hanak smirked. “Good. Now, as I was saying, I will be leaving with her, whether you like it or not. If you want to insure her safety, you better let me leave with her now, or I could just force her consciousness to shut down for a short period of time, and then you wouldn’t have any choice but to let me live. Only I would be able to wake her.”

“You would force and innocent woman into a coma because of your hatred for me,” Vegeta stated in defeat. He shook his head. “You should not stoop down to that level.”

“Why not?” Hanak asked with amusement. “You did.”

“No,” Vegeta whispered. Hanak caught the word and saw an emotion he had never seen before, not even on the day Vegeta singlehandedly slaughtered his race. Vegeta mentally cursed himself for showing any emotion, but he had no energy to put up his front. Earth was definitely making him soft, but at this point who cared? All he cared about was keeping Bulma with him and their son.

“Do I sense a hint of regret?” Hanak questioned with some confusion in his voice. “You didn’t seem to regret it then.”

“I did,” Vegeta replied. “I was going to get you and your children off the planet. I didn’t mean…” Vegeta stopped himself before he admitted anything he didn’t want to.

Hanak’s eyes narrowed and he growled. “You didn’t mean to what? Kill an entire planet of people? Destroy the only planet that could have helped you take down Frieza? We would have! Our illusions would have been able to confuse the tyrant! Our powers could trap his energy within him! You could have stopped him a long time ago.”

“I know!” Vegeta shouted turning back to face him. “I screwed up! I know! I believed that bastard! He swore my planet would be safe if I destroyed yours! I didn’t know he had already…”

Hanak looked surprised. He hadn’t known that the lizard was holding a threat like that over an eleven year old. He actually started to feel some sympathy for the Saiyan, but he still couldn’t get over losing his whole family. Before he could say anything though, Vegeta broke down, clearly enraged by the situation.

“He knew that you were all a threat! Why else would he send me there? All those screams, those cries for help…I still hear them to this very day! And then your wife…she looked so much like my mother.” He looked up to Hanak defiantly. “I broke after that! Did you know that? How much one death could affect a murderer? I certainly didn’t know! I had prided myself in hardening myself so that bastard wouldn’t know how much I was affected by everything he put me through!” Vegeta looked over to Bulma sadly. “I’m not letting my son grow up without his mother. Leave her out of this. This is a fight between you and me. Let Bulma go and I will gladly give you your fight.”

Hanak’s mouth dropped open. Vegeta, the angel of his people turned evil, was actually torn up about what had happened. He always thought that he was just heartless, but after this display he knew he was wrong. Out of nowhere, he started singing another song. This song was a song of forgiveness, instead of hate. But, he couldn’t have possibly forgiven him already, could he? No, he knew where he was going with this song. He was going to mislead the Saiyan with his words, just as he had with Bulma.

 **Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
When you fall everyone stands  
Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
With the life held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
These hands are meant to hold**  
  
Vegeta looked to Hanak incredulously. In a way, it seemed like Hanak was telling him that he was still the “angel” his people believed him to be. His outburst couldn’t have truly changed Hanak’s mind. He still had a tight grip on Bulma. No, he couldn’t fall for his kind words, even if they were telling him that he deserved peace. Vegeta would never have peace; that much he knew.

 **Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along**  
  
Hanak was telling Vegeta to keep strong and keep moving forward despite his past crimes. Vegeta shook his head. Something was wrong; he could feel like his mind was being bogged down. Is that how Bulma felt with this creep hounding her with his power?

Vegeta gripped his head and blinked a few times to refocus his vision. He saw Hanak smirking at him and growled. It was a trick and Vegeta’s mind was falling for it. How could his mind be responding to something he knew was a trick. Wasn’t that knowledge supposed to stop it?

 **So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
Could be a night when your life ends  
Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
All the pain held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold  
**  
Hanak let out a cruel laugh. He had to admit, the Saiyan was smart to have figured out what he was doing. He was as much a fighter as Bulma was. The Illusian felt pretty proud of himself for gaining control over the Saiyan. Now Vegeta’s life was in his hands. He hadn’t planned on killing the Saiyan, and even though he sympathized with him, he couldn’t help but picture what it would be like the see his world’s destroyer’s lifeless body. But before he could crush his mind with his ability, another voice, yet quiet, called out into the room.  
  
 _When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through_

Hanak looked down to the woman in his arms. Bulma was staring up at him looking defiant and angry. Her glare nearly made him release her. She ignored his pleading look and flashed a look of sympathy over to the writhing Saiyan.

Vegeta was breathing heavily and lying on the ground. He had never been attacked in his mind like that before and he really hoped that it would never happen again in his lifetime. He hadn’t even noticed that Bulma was back yet, not until he heard her sing a few words.

_Right back what is wrong  
We move along_

He gasped but relaxed when he saw Bulma’s blue eyes looking at him without any hint of being in control.

“It’s okay, Vegeta,” she said. “I’m back.”

“It’s not okay,” Vegeta replied while catching his breath. “Hanak still has you.”

Bulma looked back up to her alien captor. “Conrad, let me go,” Bulma pleaded slightly, although it sounded more like a command coming from her.

“No,” he replied. “I still need you to take my revenge on that Saiyan.”

Anger radiated off of Bulma in waves. She couldn’t help but be angry at this alien. Even if he hadn’t known about Vegeta at first when he hired her, it was a bitch move to use her against him like that.

 _You're so hypnotizing  
Could you be the devil?  
Could you be an angel?  
  
Your touch magnetizing  
Feels like I am floating  
Leaves my body glowing_  
  
Hanak heard the venom in her tone as she sang these words. He understood that he had hurt her by hypnotizing and tricking her, but it was all for the greater good in his mind. He had made her feel safe for a moment, but now that she had free reign over her mind, she didn’t feel that way anymore. She wanted to go back to Vegeta.

 _They say, be afraid  
You're not like the others  
Futuristic lover  
Different DNA  
They don't understand you_  
  
Bulma directed that at Vegeta, letting him know that the scenes from his past did not frighten her like Hanak had hoped they would. She understood the hell he had gone through working for Frieza, and she had heard his outburst. She knew that he felt terrible for taking all those lives.

Her friends, save Goku and Gohan, had always told her she was crazy for letting Vegeta stay with her and her family, three practically defenseless humans. She never really cared that he was stronger than her or her parents, and her parents seemed okay with him too. When she realized he had nowhere to go, that was all she cared about. It didn’t matter that he had threatened her world or another one while she and her friends were in the middle of an intergalactic war.  
  
 _You're from a whole 'nother world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go  
Lead me into the light  
  
_Vegeta flashed her a look or surprise when she called him her light. After all he had done to her, he expected her to still have negative feelings towards him, but he was wrong.

 _Kiss me, kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison  
Take me, take me  
Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction  
  
Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial  
  
_Hanak was in shock. This woman knew, beforehand, that this man was dangerous, but she was choosing him despite his crimes. It didn’t matter to her that this man was pure evil and would contaminate her innocent nature. It seemed like he had already.

The Illusian shook his head in disbelief. There was no way that she could choose to live her life with a killer. Bulma noticed his shock and used it to her advantage. She bolted out of his arms as fast as she could and went over to Vegeta.

Hanak felt his blood boiling as she took her hand and gently patted his cheek. Vegeta closed his eyes, relief finally setting in as she kissed his forehead. Hanak let out a frustrated cry and was about to charge them both when he was hit with a large energy blast from the ceiling.

Bulma was shocked, but in seconds Vegeta was on his feet shielding her from the force of the blow. She studied his expression and noticed that he didn’t seem surprised by the attack at all. He smirked and said, “About time, weakling.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters or “Running From and Angel” by Hootie and the Blowfish, “You Can Still Be Free” by Savage Garden, “Lights” by Ellie Goulding, “Once Upon a Broken Heart” by The Beu Sisters, or “I’m Yours” by the Script.

_Bulma singing_

Hanak singing

**Vegeta singing**

* * *

Bulma noticed Hanak’s shock and used it to her advantage, bolting from his arms into Vegeta’s.

Hanak felt his blood boiling as she took her hand and gently patted his cheek. Vegeta closed his eyes, relief finally setting in as she kissed his forehead. Hanak let out a frustrated cry and was about to charge them both when he was hit with a large energy blast from the ceiling.

Bulma was shocked, but in seconds Vegeta was on his feet shielding her from the force of the blow. She studied his expression and noticed that he didn't seem surprised by the attack at all. He smirked and said, "About time, weakling."

“Weakling?” Bulma questioned, blinking her shock away. “Yamcha is here?”

Vegeta looked down to the woman in his arms with a serious expression and nodded. He started checking her quickly for injuries. He only had a few seconds before Hanak would be on his feet again, ready for a fight. Bulma took Vegeta’s hand and kissed it.

“I’m okay, Vegeta,” she assured him. “He didn’t hurt me. It was just mind control…I think.”

“I thought I lost you,” Vegeta admitted. It was true, because Vegeta thought that his Bulma would never resurface, that her mind would belong to his enemy for the rest of time.

“Never,” she told him.

“Hey!” they heard Yamcha call from above, his voice travelling down the whole in the ceiling. “You two okay?”

“We’re fine!” Bulma called back up. “Um, thanks for that.”

“No problem!” was Yamcha’s respond. “But you two better get up here before he comes to!”

“That’s the first un-foolish thing you’ve said all day!” Vegeta yelled up to him. After hearing an annoyed, “Hey,” Vegeta turned back to Bulma and said, “Let’s get you out of here.”

“And you?” Bulma asked, knowing the answer.

“I…” Vegeta looked back to the pile of rubble. “I have some business that needs to be taken care of.”

Bulma nodded. “I kind of figured. Just be careful, Veggie.”

Vegeta flashed her an irritated glare, but softened when her saw her saddened smile and tears in her eyes. He pulled her close to him and placed a short but promising kiss on her lips. “I’ll be fine,” he whispered against them. “No go…I don’t want you here when he wakes up.”

“Okay,” Bulma surrendered. “I’ll go.”

Vegeta reluctantly released her and watched as she ran up the stairs. He knew that the weakling would get her out of the building before the real damage occurred. Now all the Saiyan warrior had to worry about was his alien enemy who had yet to surface from the rubble of the broken ceiling.

Don't look a gift horse in the mouth   
Come on try and tell me what you're talkin’ about   
Those things you're dealing with, you're living a lie   
Every time I see you it makes me wanna cry 

Vegeta froze as he felt Hanak’s power circulating around him again. He forced himself not to think about what the lyrics of his songs meant, but it was definitely another attack about his life and how he would never escape his past.

But he knew that wasn’t true. As long as Bulma could forgive his past crimes, he should be able to as well, but then Hanak’s songs wouldn’t be having this much power over him.  
  
Sometimes we'd laugh and talk, seems like yesterday   
Then you let the white horse come and take you away   
They came to get you, it was cold and black   
The wheels were in motion, there was no turning back  
Running from and angel, runnin’ to the devil

It finally made sense, what the attack was about. Hanak was furious that Bulma had chosen him despite seeing in her mind what Vegeta was capable of. The reason he felt this power consuming him was because even Vegeta knew that she was choosing a fearsome criminal, a killer, a demon who should have been an angel to the people of Illus.

Vegeta shook his head and powered up in attempts to pry Hanak’s energy off of him. After the Illusian’s energy disintegrated around him, Vegeta let out a breath of relief. For the first time the entire day there was silence. Vegeta relished in the silence until he realized something.

It was too silent.

The Saiyan stretched out his senses to signal in on Hanak’s energy and realized that he was no longer in the building. Vegeta didn’t know how it was possible for him to escape, but it was possible that he was using that last illusion as a distraction. Maybe that was why he broke free so easily this time around. That only meant one thing.

“Bulma!” Vegeta shouted before blasting through the walls of the rundown building to find his mate and stop Hanak from hurting her.

* * *

Bulma got tired of running pretty quickly, so now Yamcha was flying with her. “You okay, Bulma?” he asked.

“Of course,” Bulma said as if it were obvious. Vegeta had taken her flying all the time in the past, and Yamcha was much slower than her Saiyan lover. This was a piece of cake.

However, Bulma still felt like something was off. Vegeta hadn’t met up with them and they had been flying for quite some time. Hanak should have been defeated by now. Other than being taken off-guard, Hanak only had his illusions. Had Bulma been more aware, she would have been able to get away from him just on the minimal martial arts she did know from watching her friends.

“Yamcha, can you sense for Vegeta?” Bulma asked nervously. She just wanted to make sure that he was okay.

“Um, sure B,” Yamcha said focusing his energy. His eyes shot open at what he felt and he stopped flying.

“Yamcha, what’s wrong?” Bulma asked.

Yamcha didn’t respond. He was looking at the angered Illusian in front of him. Bulma saw that he was staring intently at one spot and looked to it. Her eyes widened as she saw her kidnapper floating in the air, a deranged and enraged expression plastered on his normally calm face. He sent Bulma a cruel smirk.

“You didn’t think you were getting away from me now did you?” he asked sinisterly.

And that reminded both Bulma and Yamcha of how Vegeta used to be when he came to Earth and attacked on Namek. They were in trouble.

Vegeta searched desperately for Bulma’s ki. It may be low, but he had locked in on her and he wasn’t letting go. He didn’t know how long he had before Hanak made a move against them and, even though his power was mostly illusions, he knew that both humans would be in trouble. Even he, the Prince of Saiyans, couldn’t fight a half-hearted illusion. Hanak’s abilities were definitely not meant to be trifled with.

“Conrad…Hanak, please,” Bulma pleaded. “Hasn’t this gone on long enough? Hasn’t there been enough violence?”

“You don’t understand!” Hanak shouted at her. “You saw what that monster is capable of and yet you still choose him.”

“Hey, dude,” Yamcha said curtly, “I’m not really Vegeta’s biggest fan either, but even I can say he’s not as bad as he was when he came here.”

“It still doesn’t make up for the past,” Hanak growled.

“But neither will I,” Bulma said quietly. Hanak stared at her like she was crazy. “I can’t replace your dead wife,” she elaborated. “I can’t give you back the time you lost. Coming after me and trying to force me to be with you will not make you happy. That’s one thing you and Vegeta have in common.”

“Excuse me?” Hanak asked incredulously. “What, pray tell, is our ONE similarity?”

Bulma smiled sadly. “The two of you can’t let that day go.”

Hanak was about to scream at Bulma some more for even suggesting that the Saiyan was as affected as he was by the loss of his family, but she didn’t give him a chance.

_Cool breeze and autumn leaves  
Slow motion daylight   
A lone pair of watchful eyes   
Oversee the living   
Feel the presence all around   
A tortured soul   
A wound un-healing   
No regrets or promises   
The past is gone  
But you can still be free   
If time will set you free_

Hanak couldn’t help but still be enchanted by Bulma’s voice. Even though she wasn’t an Illusian, her voice still sounded soft and pure as she was singing for his tortured soul and whispering promises of a life better than his past. It was too good to be true though and he found himself scoffing at her words. Still, it didn’t deter her.

_Time now to spread your wings  
To take to flight   
The life endeavor   
Aim for the burning sun   
You're trapped inside   
But you can still be free   
If time will set you free _

She was telling him to let go, to let himself be free of the memories that haunted him for decades. Her words weren’t misguided either making it even more difficult for Hanak to keep his own guilt from surfacing. But it didn’t seem to matter when she was telling him to reach for something greater and be someone better. Then another thought hit him. He wasn’t the one that caused the problem. Vegeta had, but on someone else’s order. For the first time, he felt as bad as the tyrant, punishing Vegeta for something he had little control over as a child.  
 _  
_But it's a long, long way to go , he sang in response. Bulma nodded in understanding, but was happy to finally get through to him.

_Keep moving way up high  
You see the light   
It shines forever   
Sail through the crimson skies   
The purest light   
The light that sets you free   
If time will set you free_

Vegeta was flying quickly to where Bulma’s energy was. As he got closer, he could hear her voice echoing in the distance. He mentally cursed himself, hoping he wasn’t too late like last time where she was surrendering to Hanak. He couldn’t lose her, not like that, not again.

He was surprised to see Yamcha and Hanak hovering in the air, no one making any movements as Bulma continued to sing from Yamcha’s arms. Her words were comforting, encouraging even, that even Vegeta felt he could relate to what she was telling his current enemy.

_Sail through the wind and rain tonight  
You're free to fly tonight   
And you can still be free   
If time will set you free_

Hanak nodded, finally accepting everything. It took him a long time to process his thoughts and feelings, and he could now admit to himself that taking an innocent, unwilling woman, whether she was under his control or not, was the wrong way to handle his pain. It still left him bitter that she would rather be with the man who wiped out his own race, but maybe the fact that Vegeta was pretty much alone for so long in the universe was punishment enough for his crimes. At least Hanak would have a chance to move on.

He started to descend onto a roof, followed by Yamcha who set Bulma down. Vegeta, finally shaken out of his stupor, decided now would probably be the best time to reveal himself. All eyes were on him as he landed on the roof and crossed his arms.

Bulma looked between both Vegeta and Hanak before singing her final verse.

_And going higher than the mountain tops  
And go high like the wind don't stop   
And go high   
Free to fly tonight   
Free to fly tonight_

“You are both free now,” Bulma said softly to them.

Yamcha looked between the three of them and felt somewhat out of place now that things were starting to be worked out between the three aliens. “Um, I’m just going to go now,” he said pointing away from the group with his thumb.

Vegeta looked over to him and gave him a curt nod, a silent and uncharacteristic thanks for the part he played for getting Bulma back. He would most likely never be thanking him again in the future.

Yamcha flew off of the roof and headed as far away as he could, leaving Bulma, Vegeta, and Hanak to finish working things out. First, now that there was a moment’s peace, Vegeta made a move towards Bulma, again to make sure she hadn’t been harmed in any way, even though he knew for certain that she hadn’t left Yamcha’s grasp until they were on the roof.

Hanak watched the two lovers being reunited and felt a sense of longing. Bulma had been right; he wouldn’t have been able to replace his lost love with her, and he didn’t want to, not anymore.

I had a way then losing it all on my own  
I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown  
And I'm not sleeping now, the dark is too hard to beat  
And I'm not keeping now the strength I need to push me

Bulma and Vegeta looked over to Hanak, both confused at his words. It sounded like he was giving up. Bulma could not tell why or what the man would be giving up on, but Vegeta knew better. Having nearly lost Bulma, he could only imagine the despair Hanak felt now that his need for vengeance had been gone.

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine it when I'm alone  
And so I tell myself that I'll be strong  
And dreaming when they're gone  
'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home  
Calling, calling, calling home  
  


Hanak looked up to the sky, feeling the sensation of the wind around him. He could picture his wife, hearing her voice calling him from the beyond, and he wanted to answer her call.

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine it when I'm alone  
  
Home

“Vegeta, what is he doing?” Bulma asked, feeling a ton of energy pouring out from Hanak. She knew something was wrong seeing as she had never felt energy before in her life. It was starting to worry her.

Vegeta’s eyebrows clenched together; he was stunned by what he was feeling from the Illusian. He had heard about this power only once, although it was said never to have been used except as a form of ritualistic suicide in the planet’s culture. He did not want to answer Bulma’s wondering with the truth and just waited until he no longer felt Hanak’s energy around them.

“Vegeta?” Bulma questioned again.

“He wanted to be with her,” Vegeta explained. Bulma didn’t understand until she saw Hanak’s lifeless body fall forward, no longer able to hold him up. She was about to move to catch him, but Vegeta stopped her, holding her tightly while burying her head in his chest so she wouldn’t have to see anything more. He flew away quickly before she would even be able to hear the body hit the ground and be haunted by even more death and despair. The human had had enough for one day.

* * *

Vegeta touched down at Capsule Corp. pretty late after the two flew around for a bit to de-stress. The sun was already setting, but neither of them was ready to go home. Bulma wasn’t ready to face her parents and explain the whole Hanak situation. Likewise, Vegeta didn’t want their son to find out. It would be another strike against him that he wasn’t ready to have added. He was already blaming himself for placing Bulma in any unnecessary danger.

The two of them reluctantly entered their home. “Mom, dad, I’m home,” she called out receiving no answer. “That’s odd.”

Vegeta looked around the darkened home and found a small piece of paper, a note saying that the Briefs were out and Trunks was at Chi Chi’s visiting Gohan and Goten. Relief washed over Vegeta knowing that he wouldn’t have to deal with this until the weekend was over, maybe longer if no one decided to ask.

Bulma sighed when she saw the note, her too feeling relieved. Part of her didn’t even want to say anything to her parents about this day. They didn’t really know much about the singing job except that she had it. She could always tell them she quit, that it was another phase that’s behind her and leave it at that. She knew that Vegeta would take it the hardest if everyone knew, so she reassured him by turning to him and stroking his face as gently as she could, her eyes telling him what was on her mind. No one needed to know.

Vegeta let out a breath of relief and nodded. He could agree with that so long as something like this didn’t happen again. He had so many enemies, too many, and he didn’t want another one to find him like Hanak had. Bulma could see so many confused emotions swimming in his irises, so she decided to start humming a song, one that would reassure her feelings for him.

_Once upon a broken heart  
I was walking alone in the dark  
Looking for a way to start again  
What I wouldn't give for a friend  
There was no love in my life  
There was no light in my eyes  
All the tears that I had cried and cried  
Seemed like they'd never end_

Vegeta visibly stiffened. After all they had gone through today, he didn’t need another reminder of his past faults and how he had failed her. Part of him was trying to ignore her as he turned away and attempted to leave. Bulma managed to stop him though using her gentle hand to hold his face in place and continue her song.

_And I never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine_

Vegeta’s eyes widened at her confession. He was sure she was going to berate him and make him feel guilty, but he mentally smacked himself for thinking such a thing. That was not how Bulma was. She was loud-mouthed and irritating, always scolding him for stupid things, but she was also accepting and forgiving, and she did not hold anything against him. If anything proved that to him, it was this hell of a day they experienced together.

_Long ago and far away  
I could never dream of the day  
That your love would come my way and stay  
And sweep me away_

Vegeta chuckled slightly. No, he could never openly express himself and tell her than he loved her, but he was at least trying to act in such a manner. Part of him felt his protectiveness translated into love, not sure what that particular emotion felt like. He cared; that much he knew, but everything else was still a fog. At least they’d have time to figure it out together, when he wasn’t training of course. _  
  
And I never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine_

Bulma stopped singing, just leaning into Vegeta’s warm embrace. The Saiyan inhaled, taking in her scent and relaxing his raging mind. There was still so much that needed to be said and done between them. Where he would probably never openly admit that he loved her, he needed to assure her that this wouldn’t be a repeat during that three year period waiting for the androids to attack.

He pulled her back momentarily gazing into her questioning eyes before holding her close a bit, swaying side to side. The two of them continued to stare into each other’s eyes. Vegeta opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and sighed. He was about to lower his pride big time for her, and could only hope that she would appreciate it.

**You touch these tired eyes of mine  
And map my face out line by line  
And somehow growing old feels fine  
I listen close for I'm not smart  
You wrap your thoughts in works of art  
And they're hanging on the walls of my heart**

His words came out soft, barely above a whisper, but Bulma heard them growing more confused by the minute. She gently stroked his face before he nuzzled into her hand. He swallowed the lump of nervousness forming in his throat and continued to continue with his self-imposed humiliation.

**I may not have the softest touch  
I may not say the words as such  
And though I may not look like much  
I'm yours  
And though my edges may be rough  
I never feel I'm quite enough   
It may not seem like very much  
But I'm yours**

Tears of joy and acceptance started streaming down her face at which Vegeta answered by pushing them away. She had already known when she started pursuing the Saiyan way back before their son was born that he was rough, dangerous, and pretty much everything she was warned about today. Gently grazing her arms with her soft hands egged him on to continue his lyrical speech.

**You healed these scars over time  
Embraced my soul  
You loved my mind  
You're the only angel in my life**

Bulma gasped at what Vegeta said as he pressed his forehead to hers. He called her his angel. She would have thought for sure he would steer clear of that word as Hanak had accused him of being his people’s fallen angel. Bulma clenched her eyes shut, willing herself not to think about her former boss and his attack on her and her Saiyan lover. Instead, she moved her hands back up his arms and up passed his neck into his hair. She played with the strands earning a contented growl from the Saiyan.

**  
The day news came my best friend died  
My knees went weak and you saw me cry  
Say I'm still the soldier in your eyes**

At this point, Vegeta felt himself struggling. It was true that he had been devastated when the last remaining full-blooded Saiyan had left him alone in the universe. He had held himself up in another room of the house where no one would bother him except for Bulma on occasion. He hadn’t confided in her, but she knew. She knew he was alone, but she would still treat him with respect. She even tried to force him back into training with her half-hearted insults which was sometimes the drive he needed. She was what he needed.

**I may not have the softest touch  
I may not say the words as such  
And though I may not look like much  
I'm yours  
And though my edges may be rough  
I never feel I'm quite enough   
It may not seem like very much  
But…**

“I’m yours,” she whispered into his ear when his voice caught in his throat. She pulled back to gage his reaction which could only be described as a contented calm. Vegeta nodded to her, but neither sang nor said anything more. Nothing else had to be said that day. Everything else could be figured out on another. Really, right now, both the Saiyan and human were physically and emotionally exhausted. 

Vegeta picked Bulma up and carried her up the stairs to her room, for the night and probably for many more nights it would be their room. It was unfortunate that they couldn’t take advantage of their solitude for the night, but it didn’t matter. They shared a kiss to convey all that was left unspoken between them before they drifted off into a peaceful slumber. They were both content to be lulled to sleep by each other in the silence of the house. Before Vegeta completely drifted off, he stared down at the woman in his arms and prayed to whatever deity would listen that this would be the last major adventure for a little while. He had some lost time to make up for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Don't think I lost count. 19 out of 95 stories posted from FFN to AO3. It might take me a bit longer than I thought XD Anyway, hope you enjoyed this fic. Probably the only multi-chapter song-fic I'll ever write, though I have written other song-fics that will eventually get posted here. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
